


Hearts and Scotch

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desna1, Misuse of expensive chocolate, Pradeshverse, Single's awareness day, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: Written for Single's Awareness Day/Valentine's day Paper Heart's challenge.This is an extended version from what was poosted on FFnet





	Hearts and Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail.
> 
> I don't own The Pradesh boys.
> 
> I own Hestor...and the Story.

“mira...I’m just sayin’...that’s not how ya were supposed to use the chocolate I gave ya,” Bickslow said, being careful of his words when it came to Mira. They all knew how she could be, so he was half tiptoeing around things. “When my brother and a few friends get here, they’re gonna be mad.”

 

Mira waved a hand, “nonsense. Chocolate is chocolate and it made the cakes and cookies taste good.”

 

They both turned as they heard a hiss that was dangerous from the doorway and Bickslow grinned, “Hes! Bros!” his eyes went wide behind his visor as the smallest male of the group started stalking over. “Uhoh…” He knew that the man had to be there if Zen was, the small silver haired mage fairly over protective of the archangel...and going into a country like Fiore? Well...he could understand why the prickly man wouldn’t let the archangel that far out of his sight.

 

“Chocolate is chocolate?” The steel blue eyes narrowed and bickslow took a step away, holding up his hands. Hestor slowly leaned towards Mira, “you, Madame, are uncultured and uneducated if you think chocolate is  **just** chocolate! What did she do to chocolate Pradesh?”

 

Bickslow cleared his throat, “well she used Kissing chocolate in bak-”

 

The strangled sound that came from the Celestial mage sounded almost like a dying great beast as his hands clawed at the sides of his head, “no! No! Bad! Bad Fiorian! Bad! It’s bad enough i have to come and…” he paused to brush a piece of the heart shaped confetti off his dark blue shirt, “deal with this overzealous and overdone Valentine’s bullshit...but...you  **disrespect** Boscan Kissing chocolate that way?!”

 

Mira blinked, she wanted to get mad, but the demons inside her head were suddenly curious about the hissing, yet ranting, man, “...but...chocolate is-”

 

A hand went over her mouth as the man leaned forward, voice a deadly hiss, “do not finish that. Or I shall write this entire country off as uncultured swine.”

 

Everyone was slowly watching the barmaid, waiting for the explosion, but her hand came up as she wrapped her fingers around the man’s wrist and pulled it away from her mouth before purring, “oh? Would you like to show me how to use it properly then?” she’d seen the indulgent look the boscans were giving the man. There was either some harem situation going on...or they were used to such actions. She was fairly certain it was most likely the former.

 

Hestor narrowed his eyes a bit more and then stood up, tilting his head a bit to look down at the woman, “I bet you didn’t even make the baked goods properly to fully utilize the chocolate.” he sniffed, looking arrogant enough that most people were stepping away from the two, “I bet you can’t even bake a proper chocolate dessert.”

 

Bickslow slowly eased to his brothers and sisters, “So...who pissed in his breakfast?”

 

Zen arched an eyebrow, “he apparently wished to avoid the world on valentine’s day this year.”

 

“Well, now he’s insulting Mira...that’s never good,” Bickslow spoke softly, “She’s...a demon take over mage...so beneath that sweet exterior…”

 

Cris shrugged, “he does have a point though, Bix.” he looked at his brother and arched an eyebrow, “and this is Hes, he’s already in a bad mood...this was just the spark that set off the bomb.”

 

The Celestial mage picked up one of the cookies on the counter and bit into it, making a face, “...this is disgusting.”

 

Mira’s eyes narrowed sharply, “ _ excuse me. _ ”

 

Hestor tossed the bitten cookie onto the counter, “you’ve ruined the subtlety of the chocolate you used by baking it at a high temperature.” he smirked, “not to mention, your recipe is plebeian at best.”

 

“Aww, shit…” Bickslow slowly inched around his brothers, “now he’s done it.”

 

“Your flour is unleavened, your dry goods were half mixed…” Hestor hissed as he leaned forward a bit, “you didn’t even  **smoke** your sugars to add depth to the flavor…” his eyes narrowed, “would you like me to go on?”

 

Zen ran a hand down his face, “you know...who was the first one to make him a cookie with smoked sugar in it?”

 

Vander grinned as he walked up behind the silver haired mage, “now, Hes…”

 

Hestor snapped around, finger out, “Don’t you ‘now, hes’ me!” his eyes went wide as Vander struck, a piece of chocolate in his mouth before he could do anything and he was being kissed. 

 

Mira watched with wide eyes that danced as she watched the shadowquip essentially plunder the mouth of the smaller male and let out a squeal before falling over with a sharp ‘babies!’

 

Kaleb blinked slowly at the entire scene, “...is this...normal, Bix?”

 

Bickslow chuckled softly, brushing off a bit more of the heart shaped confetti that just somehow kept raining down lightly, “Yeah. Mira’ll be fine.”

 

Zen snorted, “Van isn’t going to be in a few moments.” He looked amused as Hestor finally seemed to be getting his wits back and his hand came up. The smaller of the two males’ hand curling into a fist before ramming it into Vander’s kidney.

 

Hestor stood there, watching the shadowquip double over with a hard look in his eyes, “do not touch me.”

 

Vander groaned a bit, “I think you bruised something...fuck…”

 

“Good,” Hestor stepped away from the shadowquip, his mannerisms almost like a fluffed and upset bird as he smoothed his clothes and hair out. He turned “...where did that insufferable woman go?”

 

The man paused as he heard a squeal and turned, going to say something before letting out an affronted sound...as he was covered in confetti. When he looked up and saw a snickering...flying blue cat, the man was done and all of the pradesh brother’s realized it as he pointed “I will end you!”

 

Bickslow’s eyes went wide “Put him to sleep! Put him to sleep!!!!!”

 

“Lynx!” The mage bellowed and everyone’s eyes went wide as the spirit came out, “Get that blue pest! Destroy it!”

 

The spirit slowly blinked and then grinned before looking up, “This will be fun…”

 

Kaleb slowly brought a hand up and drew it down his face.  He truly should have expected something like this, but he’d been hoping nothing would happen. He watched as the female spirit went after the flying cat-thing and he looked towards  the male Celestial Mage, watching as he hissed, spat and tried to get the confetti off. “Hestor..”

 

“I will destroy him,” Hestor said as he tried to shake the small, heart shaped paper from his hair, “it’s sticking. Kill it, Lynx!”

  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~

 

It had taken nearly an hour to calm Hestor...and more scotch than Mira thought a man of his size would be able to ingest without getting sick or passing out. He’d changed due to a fight with Natsu because Lynx had very nearly killed Happy and the silver haired man had sneered as he’d taunted the Slayer right out into the back rings and then fought dirty enough that Gajeel was impressed.

 

Mira was impressed, but curious. Once things had settled, the slender man...was more antisocial than Gajeel and had a sharper tongue than any of the women in the guild. He was seated at one end of a table, while Zen was at the other, talking and the steely eyes kept going to the bands around the archangel’s massive arms, narrowing a bit as if he were focusing a bit too hard on them.

 

She watched the larger of the two lean to say something to the smaller and watched the silver head of hair nod before Zen stood, leading Cana out of the guild. For a good night, she assumed...it almost, to Mira, looked like he’d gotten permission from the smaller man and that looped her mind right back to the idea of a harem.

 

Mira smiled when Bickslow came to the bar, “hey, Bix?”

 

The Seith smiled warily, “yeah, Mira?”

  
  
“What’s the deal with him?” She nodded towards the silver haired mage.

 

Bickslow pursed his lips, “what do you mean?”

 

“Well, I get his boscan and all, but he seems so different from the others…” Mira trailed off, “and...the looks he gets...he some sort of Harem Master?”

 

“Hestor?” He shook his head a bit, “nah, he’s just...not a social guy, but he’ll watch out for people he’s close to.” he gave a shrug, “I don’t know the full deal behind that...one of the others might though.”

 

Mira let out a sigh and looked around before she refilled the beer mugs, “They’re all busy, but thanks…” She grinned “I’ll figure it out.”

 

~)~))~)~)

  
  


“So…” Mira carefully put another tumbler of scotch on the table, “What are the chances of sharing pleasure with you?”   
  
Hestor picked up the drink and stared, the glass halfway to his mouth, “You? Not well.”

 

“Why?” She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him, “Am I…”

 

The man let out a sigh, “It has nothing to do with how you look, per se.” He set the drink down and shifted slightly, “I am Boscan, I can appreciate and have been with women before…” he shrugged, “masculinity appeals more to me than feminine beauty.”

 

Mira blinked slowly, “oh...oh...so say…” She looked around, “natsu?”

 

Hestor’s head fell back and he let out a laugh, “Stars no, I’d kill him first.”

 

The Take over mage blinked again, “Oh...um..”

 

He leaned to the side, letting his head rest on the back of the bench seat he was sitting on. Mira would almost wager he looked...impish and innocent at the same time, “I like a well sculpted body, with pecs you can sink your teeth into, an ass that’s firm…” He purred and his eyes danced, “and abs that you could damn near cut diamonds on.” 

 

The woman’s eyes glazed over for a moment, “...you came with many that fit that…”

 

He raised a hand, waving it slightly, “They’re here for fun.”

 

“You’re not?”

 

There was a dismissive snort, “I’m here to make sure Zen doesn’t get taken advantage of...my personal thoughts on today is that this is an affront of nature…” he shifted to grab his drink and then slowly sipped it as he raised his head, “and as I am in Fiore? One of the most sexually repressed nations of the world? I think I shant be doing anything more than drinking tonight.”

 

“Sounds like a lonely way to spend the most romantic day of the year doing…” Mira trailed off and pursed her lips.

 

The man let out a laugh as he sat there, “trust me...there are many days more romantic than this overhyped chocolate and pleasure fest.”

 

That made Mira’s eyebrows slam up, “how so?”

 

He swirled the drink in his glass and purred, “The Third friday of every year is one of my favorites.”

 

Her brow furrowed a bit “I...don’t know that holiday?”

 

He sipped his drink again, “I wouldn’t expect a person in Fiore to know about International Fetish day.” 

 

Mira blinked slowly, “oh…” she heard her demons purr and licked her lips, “I see…”

 

Hestor watched her for a moment and then sipped his drink, “It seems like...someone is interested in that day.” he finished off his drink and stood, “I’ll be going, the others are all occupied and Zen is safe. Anyone asks...I’ve gone back to the hotel.” 

 

Mira watched the silver haired man go, noting that he didn’t weave on his feet and looked composed and other than the flush from the alcohol on his features, like nothing was wrong. She let out a small whimper “...I’d love to get him tied up…”


End file.
